The present invention relates to systems and methods for identifying variable types.
Errors can occur if a programmer misuses a variable by assigning the wrong data type to that variable, or is expecting a different scope of the variable.
In certain IDEs, portions of the software code such as keywords, variables, functions and numbers may be displayed to a programmer and distinguished from the main body of the code by different coloring schemes. For example, one color may be used to identify all variables, and another color may be used to identify keywords.
However, even with such coloring schemes to identify variables, the type or scope of each variable cannot be readily determined and this type of coloring scheme may be of limited use to programmers.